1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for operating the rod of a glove box, and more particularly, to a system for operating the rod of a glove box employing a rack gear and a pinion gear as a device for operating a rod of a glove box to decrease the number of parts and simplify its structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a glove box for an automobile is installed in front of the seat next to a driver, and used as a place for storing small items.
Hereinafter, a prior art glove box will be described in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art glove box 1 is provided with a receiving case 3 for forming a predetermined space on an inner side, and the receiving case 3 has a front panel 5 at its front surface.
A knob 6 is installed at an open part of one side of the front panel 5, and the glove box 1 is opened and closed from an instrument panel by means of a method where the knob 6 is pulled by a finger inserted therein.
By operating the knob 6, the glove box 1 is opened/closed as a rod protruded outward from a side part of the glove box 1 located at the rear side of the front panel 5 is moved.
Various types of devices are used as a system for operating a rod by operating the knob 6, generally, two links operated by the knob 6 are installed to correspond to each other, and each rod is installed at the protrusions of the links.
The system for operating the rod of a glove box has a large number of parts, and processes for assembling the parts are increased to decrease efficiency.
Further, a relatively large space for installing the rod operating system in the glove box results in the problem of the thickening of the glove box.